


Little Destiel Drabbles

by NocturnalCharmer



Series: Little SPN [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caregiver!Cas, Little!Dean, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Other, Pacifiers, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/pseuds/NocturnalCharmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Dean and Castiel's Cg/Lo relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean-osaur

**Author's Note:**

> I got a looooot of comments and kudos on my last Little!Dean fic which made me so happy, so I decided to follow through with the sequel.
> 
> Sorry it's so short though.  
> I don't usually write when I'm in my Little Space, but it honestly makes my connection to both my Little!Dean and Caregiver!Cas muses stronger than normal.
> 
> This is going to be a multi chaptered thing, but idk how quickly I'll update with new ones or how many I'll do.

"Dean, if you keep sucking on your thumb like that you'll get a callus from your teeth." Castiel commented after about a week of taking care of Dean when he felt Little.

"But I need it to sleep." Dean whined, his voice missing a lot of its gravel due to him being so deep into his little space.

Castiel gave a kind smile and nodded, "I know, that's why I was thinking of getting you a pacifier."

Dean wrinkled his nose, "Too small."

"You'd be surprised, Little One." The angel replied, his knowing tone making Dean curious and eager for some reason.

The next day while Dean was colouring, Castiel told him that he had to go handle some business and that he'd be back before Dean knew it.

Dean didn't like being left alone, but he understood that sometimes Bigs had adult things they needed to do, so he just nodded and kept colouring as his angel flew off.

True to his word, Castiel returned only minutes later and he said without preamble, "I managed to find a few I think you'll like."

Dean looked up from the teddy bear picture he was shading with crayon and saw that the angel was holding two pacifiers, one green and one blue. He could tell they had come from the same package and the blue one had a green stegosaurus while the green one had a blue bird on it.

Castiel kneeled down to where the hunter was sitting on the floor and asked, "Which one you you like to try first?"

"Dinosaur." Dean replied after a moment of serious thinking and he put his hand out.

Castiel smiled fondly as he instead placed the pacifer into the hunter's open mouth, "A dinosaur for my little Dean-osaur."

Dean couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up behind the new paci. He explored the plastic in his mouth for a moment, finding that while it didn't reach nearly as far as his thumb, the upside was that he could work the rubber with his teeth all he wanted.

"How does it feel, Little One?" Castiel asked, his tone was light but his eyes betrayed his worry that Dean would reject the pacifiers.

Dean pulled the pacifier out just enough to speak clearly, "Different, but not a bad different. I still like my thumb better."

Castiel must have taken that as a rejection because he nodded sadly and reached out a hand.

Dean pulled the pacifier back into his mouth just by sucking and shook his head, no. He liked them.

The angel smiled then and stood back up, "Alright, I'm glad you like them. I'll put this one in our drawer."

The drawer was the bottom drawer of Dean's dresser which held all of his items for his little space. It was currently empty since Dean had taken all of the things out to play and cuddle. His blanket was spread out on the floor and his colouring supplies strewn on top of that. His only stuffed animal, a tiger named Tony, watched from its perch on his bed.

Dean resumed his colouring and gave a happy hum when he realized another perk; he could enjoy satisfying his oral fixation and colour at the same time since both of his hands were free now.


	2. Oh Where, Oh Where Could My Little One Be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short, but I made sure it was chock full of cuteness~

As the weeks progressed Dean slowly became more comfortable with being Little outside of his room. So long as Sam wasn't around, that is. And currently his younger brother was out for a jog and grocery run.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Castiel's voice resonated throughout the bunker.

Dean fought back a giggle and reassessed his hiding spot.

Years of hunting had made him an expert in sneaking around and hiding. In the back of his mind he knew Castiel could find him by how his soul resonated, but that only made Dean feel more loved because that meant the angel was pretending just for him.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Castiel was surprised when Dean suggested they play hide-and-go-seek, he would have thought the hunter would want to avoid such an anticipation laced game.

Yet here Castiel was, creeping through the bunker's living space while pretending he had no clue as to where Dean was crouching.

"Hmm, he's not in the kitchen." The angel mused aloud as he entered the main room. He could feel the human's soul buzzing in the corner, behind a low bookshelf. He smiled and kneeled to look under the map table, "Where could my Little One be?"

Then Castiel was struck with an idea. It would be one thing to end the game by simply finding Dean, but what if he ended it another way?

Castiel stood up and feigned distress, "What if I never find him? I would be so sad without my Little One."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dean's head jerked up at that. No, no, no, his angel should never be sad—again—because of him.

The hunter jumped up from his hiding place and his soft, cotton Batman t-shirt rode up a bit as he raised his arms, "Here I am! You found me!" He ran over and practically tackled Castiel, "I'm here, don't be sad, Angel!"

Castiel caught Dean with relative ease and smiled as he hoisted him close, both hands on the human's backside for stability.

Dean always felt a spark of surprise every time Castiel held him on his hip like a toddler, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the angel's neck.

The sincerity in Castiel's tone made Dean's heart skip a beat, "I am so glad to see you, Little One."


End file.
